Tsubasa
by soda-denial
Summary: Satoshi/Daisuke. In kindergarten, Satoshi and Daisuke connect, through the fact that they both have mirror wings.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. -sad face-

**Characters** : Daisuke, Satoshi, Takeshi, Riku, Risa

**Warnings **: Male/Male

* * *

**Tsubasa**

**B**ack when Daisuke was younger, he noticed that whenever he looked in the mirror, he had small, black wings. He was too young to understand that regular people didn't see themselves with wings in their reflections. He was sure that he was a completely normal boy, and the wings were just part of that.

When he began to realize he wasn't the same as everyone else, it was the first day of kindergarten. Daisuke was excited and not a bit nervous. His mother walked him to school, holding his hand, yet the moment they entered the classroom, he let got and began to look around.

He happily walked through the classroom, smiling at one particular girl. He discovered later that her name was Risa. After taking a good look around, Daisuke found the seat that had his name on it and sat down.

He glanced at whoever was sitting beside him, and grinned a happy grin. They boy whose seat was beside Daisuke's smiled back.

He had green-ish black hair, and browny-purple eyes.

"Hi! My name's Saehara Takeshi! I'm gonna be a reporter!" the boy exclaimed, sticking out his hand. Daisuke shook the boy's hand.

"My name's Niwa Daisuke and . . . I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up . . ." Daisuke replied, thoughtfully.

"Awe, that's ok!" Takeshi exclaimed, grinning. Daisuke matched his grin and laughed a little.

Takeshi and Daisuke began to exchange jokes and the redhead didn't even notice when his mother left.

Daisuke and Takeshi spent the whole morning laughing and having fun. When it came time for recess, they raced outside like all of their other classmates.

On their way out, Daisuke noticed a blue-haired boy all by himself. Daisuke tapped Takeshi on the shoulder, still watching the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah?" Takeshi asked.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked, pointing at the boy. Takeshi shrugged.

"He doesn't look very nice . . ." he commented.

Daisuke smiled. "I'll bet he just needs a friend!" he exclaimed, starting to walk over to the boy. Takeshi watched him go, not bothering to stop him, or go with him.

Daisuke walked up to the other boy and sat down beside him. "Hi, I'm Niwa Daisuke, but you can call me Dai-chan," he said holding out his hand, like Takeshi did for him.

The boy stared at him, and blinked. "Satoshi," he replied, not taking Daisuke's hand. Daisuke nervously withdrew his hand, and scratched the back of his head.

"So . . . uh . . . Do you wanna play with me?" he asked, more nervous than he had been all morning.

Satoshi stared at him, wondering why in the world Daisuke would want to hang out with him, yet he still nodded. Daisuke grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the playground. Satoshi blushed a little at the small gesture, and allowed himself to be drug around by Daisuke.

Daisuke pulled him over to the swings and they both grabbed one. In mere seconds they were both attempting to "touch the sky." After a couple of minutes, a pair of twins walked up.

"Hey, Risa, let's ask if we can go on the swings!" one suggested. The other, Risa, smiled at her sister, Riku, and nodded.

"Hey, uhmm . . . Can we please go on the swings please?" Riku asked, suddenly shy. Daisuke looked at her, then over at Satoshi, who happened to be swinging at the same speed as him. He was about to say sure, when Risa violently yanked Riku away.

"Stupid! When two people are double-dating(1), you can't ask them to get off!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah . . . Wait, why?" Riku asked.

Risa sighed. She truly wished that her older sister knew more. "Because! If we stop them from swinging, then they'll never be able to be in love! Don't you know anything!?" she yelled, dramatically.

Riku paused to take in this information. After a moment she spoke up, "But . . . They're both boys. Does it still work the same?"

Risa thought about it then shook her head. "I don't think it matters if there are two boys or two girls or one boy and one girl," she said, thoughtfully.

"What cha' talking about?" came a voice from behind them. Risa and Riku spun around and saw Daisuke and Satoshi standing there, watching them.

"If you wanted the swings, you can have them," Satoshi told them. Risa and Riku looked at each other and shook their heads. They were under the distinct impression that the swing-set was cursed, since Daisuke and Satoshi got off.

"No thanks!" they exclaimed, running away as fast as their short legs would take them. Daisuke frowned a little and looked at Satoshi. Satoshi shrugged, so Daisuke copied him.

That was when the bell sounded and all the kids rushed inside, eager to learn.

Once inside, Daisuke found out they would be doing painting until lunchtime. They had a choice to paint whatever their little minds would come up with. Daisuke painted a picture of himself with black wings, just like he saw himself in the mirror.

The teacher told him he was very creative when he showed her it. Daisuke frowned a little, then went back to sit down.

For some odd reason he felt like the teacher thought something wasn't right about him. He stared hard at the picture in his hand.

Daisuke didn't pay attention to anything but his painting, until his ears picked up on the word creative being said again by the teacher. His head snapped up and he stared over at her.

Daisuke watched Satoshi walk from the teacher's desk back to his own. Daisuke tried to get a glimpse of Satoshi's art, but was unsuccessful. He frowned in frustration.

At lunchtime, Daisuke decided to eat lunch with Satoshi, instead of Takeshi, whom he had been talking to all day. He walked up to the blue-haired boy and the first thing he said was; "What did you paint?"

Satoshi looked up at him, frowning in a slightly confused way. "Me. Why?"

"The teacher said it was 'creative', right?"

Satoshi nodded.

"Why?"

Satoshi shrugged, looking away from the genki boy.

"D-Did you . . . put wings on it?"

Satoshi looked down. He had an expression on his face that looked as if he was about to burst into laughter, yet he didn't. Looking back up at Daisuke, he nodded, solemnly. Daisuke's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really, why?"

"Because."

". . ."

Daisuke sighed. "I-I put wings on mine . . . Because, whenever I look in the mirror, I see myself with cool, back wings," Daisuke explained, his face rather pink.

". . . Mine are white . . ." Satoshi replied, not making eye contact.

Daisuke blinked a couple times. He was, once again, surprised. "It's not just me then!" he yelled, glomping the other boy. "I'm so glad I met you! The white wings must mean you're an angel!"

Satoshi's face went pink as the shorter boy rubbed his face into Satoshi's small chest.

Hearing Daisuke yell something about an angel, Risa and Riku decided to go "investigate." They saw Daisuke pretty much clinging to Satoshi for dear life, and their faces went slightly flushed.

"See I told you it doesn't matter!" Risa said in a slightly smug tone. Riku playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister and giggled a little. They made sure to be quiet, so that they wouldn't disturb Daisuke or Satoshi.

They looked back at the boys and Daisuke was still hugging Satoshi.

"Maybe we should go then," Riku suggested, rather embarrassed that she was seeing this. Risa nodded, feeling the same, and they took one last glance at the boys, then walked the other way.

Daisuke finally stopped hugging Satoshi and smiled up at him. "Sat-chan, promise we'll be friends for as long as we can?" Daisuke asked rather than ordered.

Satoshi nodded. "We'll be friends for as long as we can, I promise," he said in a monotone voice.

Daisuke smiled and pressed his face in the crook of Satoshi's neck. He breathed the his next words, which tickled the stoic boy's nape.

"For as long as we have wings."

* * *

(1) - Double Dating : When two people are going the exact same speed a the exact same time, beside each other, on the swings.

Ahem. My art teacher makes fun of me.  
Just for the record.

-Taryn


End file.
